Incorrect Coal
'''Incorrect Coal '''is an episode, found in The Fat Controller's Diary, starring James. Plot The Coal Hopper has a new workman, who mistakes James for Henry and gives James the special coal used by Henry. James find trouble and discovers that he used the wrong coal, and then he gets his coal and finishes his jobs. Characters *James *New Coal Hopper Workman *Toby *Emily *Henry *Duck *Flynn (mentioned) *Victor (mentioned) Script One fine day in the Tidmouth Sheds, The Fat Controller arrived on his blue car. All Engines: Good Morning, Sir. The Fat Controller: James, you have a lot of jobs today. First, you have to deliver the milk and cream to the Ice Cream Factory and take strawberries and lemonade to the Puppet Show. Then you must collect a brand new hose for Flynn. Then you must collect sunflowers for Alicia Betty's "Spring Themed Concert" in the Town Hall. Then you must collect The Mayor and leave him in the Duke and Duchess of Boxford's summerhouse by tea-time and collect new clothing gear for the Sodor United Football team and deliver them in Maithwate Stadium. Then you may come back and rest for tomorrow. And Tomorrow is a holiday for you. Emily: Wow, you have a lot of jobs, James. James: I am sure I would complete it. I should go to the coal hopper. I've used all my coal. Then, James chuffed into the Coal hopper. The workmen refilled James's tenders with coal. James then chuffed to the Diary. James: Coughs... phew.. I'm coughing.. At the diary, James's flatbed was filled with containers of milk and cream. Diary Man 1: James, do you have any problem? I see that you're using the wrong coal. James: No sir (coughs).. I am having a bad day. Just then, James whoosed lots of steam. Diary Man 1: Very well, James. You may go. James then chuffed up to the Ice Cream Factory. James saw Toby at a junction. James: Hi (coughs) To...Too...Toby. Toby: James, I think you're not using proper coal. I suggest you to go back to the coal hopper and bring your normal coal. I will deliver the milk and cream to the Ice Cream Factory. James: No thanks, (coughs) Toby. Just then, black steam came out from James's funnel. Toby: James... I think you really should go back. James: (coughs) No thank you, Toby. James's signal was clear and James chuffed on. James coundn't barely chuff. His paintwork was not glowing, but it was dull and black. James barely managed to chuff to the Ice Cream Factory. His flatbed was un-coupled from him and he saw Duck chuff in. Duck: Hi James, How are you today? James:"WHEEZES* I am fi..fi...nee.. ACHOO! Black steam poured from James's funnel. All the engines and the workmen were covered in black dust. James:Sorry, got to go! James quickly managed to chuff away. Then here was trouble, all the chuffing made James's funnel blast. With a loud bang, James's funnel was broken and more black steam was coming. Then James couldn't move! James: Help! I can't puff! No one was there. Just then, James saw Emily puffing by. Emily: Oh my, James. What has happened? James: My boiler blasted and I can't puff. Emily: Oh dear, let me take you to the Steamworks. Victor can fix you/ James: Thank You, Emily. Soon, James was fixed and he went to the coal hopper. James: Give me normal coal, please! New Coal Workman: Sorry, James. I thought you were Henry so I gave you his coal. Henry couldn't puff all day as his coal supply was over. He has to wait till teatime. James: Ok Soon, James was given coal and James finished his jobs. That night, James arrived at Tidmought Sheds. Henry was there. Henry: Hi, James. I see that you've used me coal. James: Sorry, Henry. Henry: No problem James, what are friends for? James and Henry smiled. Another day in the Island of Sodor is over. (TO BE CONTINUED)